Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a low-impedance contact between a metallizing layer and a semiconductor material of a first conductivity type having a semiconductor surface, an insulation layer on the semiconductor surface and a semiconductor layer on the insulation layer.
One such contact is known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,835. The insulating layer and the semiconductor layer are defined therein by the gate oxide and the gate of the MOS power transistor. The known structure is predominantly suited for individual components, but not for integrated circuits with power elements.